


Sine. Cosine. Tangent.

by Aifrit



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not A Game, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Music, Slow Dancing, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Even monsters love music, it seems.





	Sine. Cosine. Tangent.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sine. Cosine. Tangent.  
> Pairing: Monika/The Player (F/F)  
> Rating: M for some mild implied smut.  
> Words: 511
> 
> A/N: I basically wanted to write about Monika’s relationship with music and The Player. Nothing fancy here, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Monika’s fingers dance across your spine as she mimics the piano concerto playing in the background. She glides right on beat, and it’s now you’ve realized her practice is paying off. Still, her light touch raises goosebumps down your back as you struggle to catch your breath.

“I’ve been practicing this piece,” she starts. You feel her lips curl into a smile right behind your ear. “Practicing just for you.”

* * *

Monika’s an awkward dancer — all back motions and swinging arms. Give her a nice beat and some heavy bass, though, and it’s like meeting a different person. Her hips come alive, accompanied by a grinding ass and curious, explorative hands. The music changes her, you’re sure of it, so much that you think that maybe, _just maybe_ , she’s faking her movements before she hears the beat.

Not so.

She pulls you closer at the climax of the song, eyes half-lidded and scanning your face. Before she draws closer, the song ends, and she floats out of your embrace, back to her awkward dancing across your living room.

* * *

Yuri hates you; it’s obvious. Whether jealousy or something else you can’t exactly pinpoint, it’s there and you feel the brunt of her dark aura whenever she enters the room. Monika either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. But you? You do.

You overstay your welcome on purpose, daring Yuri to say anything to get you kicked out. She’s taciturn, but the frequent eye rolls and scoffs say more than enough for you to get the picture. _Leave, you sorry piece of shit_ , you imagine her growling.

Somehow, you always convince Monika to keep the music flowing. It’s enough to drown out any attempt at Yuri stealing Monika’s attention away. Slow, thumping beats or quick, upbeat tempo, it doesn’t matter; anything works. Monika gets lost in it, and if you’re lucky, she’ll keep her mouth too busy to respond anyway.

* * *

“Baaabe, lie back, please?” Monika whispers at your neck.

It’s the rain _and_ music this time. Your neck cools at the chill in the air as Monika pulls away. She’s fidgeting in your lap. You lie back on your couch, finally, and lose your breath as her fingers play around the waistband of your sweatpants. Bold.

Monika cups your chin, coos, and kisses you over and over again, nearly timed in unison with the sensual beat of drums in the background. “Relax. I won’t bite.”

You’re holding tension in your body that you promptly release at her words. She’s right; she never bites unless you ask her to.

She trails one hand up your tanktop, tracing over your ribs. The music’s not getting any louder, but it’s all you hear as she breathes at the shell of your ear. She’s hypnotized by the entrancing melody and drums; her fingers imitate their beat as they descend below your waistband.

You lean your head back and screw your eyes shut, whispering. “Monster…”

She chuckles.

Even monsters love music, it seems.


End file.
